Peonías
by Elysea
Summary: Y planta flores en los rincones donde no sanaron las heridas. — Argentina/Paraguay.


•** Disclaimer. **APH © Hidekaz Himaruya | LH (Paraguay) © makotohayama | LH (Argentina) © rowein

•** &.** {originalmente escrito para el Bicentenario de Paraguay}

* * *

"_Quien más humilde, más patriota"_, dicen.

Daniel estaba emocionado por los festejos de su Bicentenario, eso no se podía negar, pero al mismo tiempo no tanto. Le gustaba ver a su gente yendo de un lado a otro, adornando con sus colores todo lo que estuviera al alcance; le emocionaba la renovada fuerza con la que se escuchaba su Himno en boca de sus hijos y todavía se le nublan los ojos cuando ve las fotos y recuerda cómo se iluminó el Panteón de los Héroes. Pero será que no está en su naturaleza hacer cosas tan grandes cuando a él le bastan los detalles, las cosas pequeñas: sus hijos más pequeños vistiendo ropas antiguas, sus mujeres tarareando alguna vieja canción popular y sus hombres sonriendo. Nada más, eso sólo le llena, no necesita más para ser feliz.

Por eso, insistió a sus vecinos más allegados que no hacía falta que se "sobrepasaran" con los regalos. Uruguay asintió con un más que sonoro suspiro, Bolivia hizo un mohín que todavía le causa gracia cuando lo recuerda y Argentina sencillamente lo miró y sonrió de lado, porque _"cómo no, primo, lo que usted quiera"_. Debió suponer que se venía algo, pero definitivamente no que apareciera a plena noche en la entrada de su casa.

—Quería ser yo el que te saludara primero—respondió como si nada a la cara de circunstancia de su primo y de improvisto le extendió un enorme ramo de flores, el más grande que Daniel había visto.

Instintivamente pensó que eran rosas porque son las que siempre se regalan, pero se veían demasiado opulentas para serlo. Tenían cualquier cantidad de pétalos y un fuerte color rojo en contraste con su fragancia, muy hermosas por cierto. Las tomó sin despegar la vista de ellas, demasiado ocupado en adivinar cuáles eran como para notar el leve tono del rostro de su primo.

—Gracias, Martín, son muy...

—Son peonías —cortó sus palabras, respondiendo a su muda pregunta.

Estremecido por el nombre de la flor, Daniel lo miró como si acabara de comprender algo sumamente importante. El calor en su pecho fluyó hasta sus mejillas, tiñéndolas levemente. Quiso decir algo para deshacer el silencio que se había formado, emocionado por todo lo que ahora parecía flotar invisible sobre ellos, pero Martín no le dio tiempo. Él también se había percatado de la sensación y estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no parecer avergonzado, el color de su rostro repentinamente más notorio que antes.

—Ya sé que todavía faltan diez minutos —respondió casi a la defensiva, desviando la mirada a cualquier rincón—, pero... ya que yo tardé diez años, qué se yo...

A Daniel le asusta lo rápido que le va el corazón.

Martín dijo lo último tan bajito que de no ser porque estaba todo en silencio, no se hubiera escuchado. Volvió a mirarlo, intentando recomponer el gesto soberbio de siempre y no le sale, ya no puede, no cuando Daniel finalmente acaba de descifrar todo lo que hay en el fondo de sus ojos verdes cada vez que lo mira: esa disculpa constante que no puede dejar ir por más que él mismo le insista que ya fue suficiente; el cariño de toda la vida y que va más allá de las disputas diarias; algo de orgullo desatinado mezclado con una honesta admiración que logra sorprenderlo por encima de cualquier otra cosa, porque _tan fuerte, Daniel, vos siempre tan fuerte_. Y tal vez no fuera más que sugestión por la fecha o la fragancia de las flores teniendo más efecto del que debiera, pero su sonrisa, sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos limpios. Todo es tan correcto que Daniel termina conmovido.

Las peonías quedan atrapadas entre sus cuerpos cuando Daniel se acerca para apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Martín, la cara hundida en el ramo de flores y rojo hasta las orejas de un cariño que hacía mucho no sentía por su primo. O sí, pero nunca a este nivel, nunca _así_.

—No sabes ser humilde, kurepa —murmura contra las flores, su voz temblando de emoción.

Martín le acaricia el pelo, sonriendo con cierta melancolía por el contacto. Podría decirle que así parecen los de antes, pero no lo hace porque sabe que no sería cierto: ellos ya no son los mismos de entonces y aunque realmente pudieran volver al pasado, Martín no lo aceptaría si eso significaba volver a lastimarlo.

—Y eso que todavía no viste el verdadero regalo que te compré —le jala juguetonamente un mechón de pelo—. Y esperá a ver los de Lu y Sebas. Me imagino que no habrás sido tan boludo de creerle que no te iba a comprar nada en serio...

Paraguay sonríe y deja de escuchar a su insoportable Argentina. Poco le importa lo que le haya comprado o lo que considere un "verdadero regalo": este momento le basta hasta su próximo centenario.

* * *

**• Referencias.**

**1.** Paraguay se declaró formalmente independiente de la Confederación Argentina el 25 de Noviembre de 1842, pero Argentina (gobernada entonces por Juan Manuel de Rosas) no reconoció esta independencia sino hasta Julio de 1852, prácticamente diez años después de dicho congreso.

**2.** Para el que cree en el significado de las flores, las peonías significan _"Veracidad"_ —y es la flor nacional de China, al parecer— pero las rojas significan: _"Mi amor vela por ti"_. Personalmente imagino que Daniel sabría de estas cosas.

**3.** Kurepa » del guaraní _curepì_, que significa _"cuero de chanco"_. Es un apodo despectivo que los paraguayos le pusieron a los argentinos en los años de la Guerra del Chaco, dado que los soldados argentinos llevaban botas confeccionadas con la piel de dicho animal y también se relacionaba el insulto con su color de piel (blanco y rosado). Y el apodo quedó hasta el día de hoy.

**4.** _"Quien más humilde, más patriota"_ » frase sacada de un diario paraguayo.


End file.
